


you can call me names if you call me up

by flow3rs



Series: intentions [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being Walked In On, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Rough Oral Sex, i have no idea what this is, i imagine ejs parents looking like hugh grant and anna faris for some reason lmao, what the fuck is ejs name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: “i think it’s kinda cute.”“don’t even fucking try it,” ej deadpanned, “and don’t you dare tell anyone about this. i have gone all of high school with only ashlyn knowing my real name. i literally email teachers a week before school starts and tell them to call me ej. if you ruin this for me i will--”“jesus christ, you are so dramatic,” ricky cut him off, putting his hand up to stop his ramblings. “i won’t tell anyone, okay? but do know that i feel quite special being the only person that knows this. definitely worth the blue balls i have since your dad interrupted us, by the way.”orricky finds out ej's real name, ashlyn and big red are the best couple, and ej's parents are...interesting, to say the least.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: intentions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	you can call me names if you call me up

**Author's Note:**

> um this is the result of me realizing we dont know ej's real name and i feel like his full name would have to be super fucking embarssing for him not to use it lmao i dont fuck with a bitch named elijah
> 
> also joshua bassett posted a tiktok saying megan thee stallion lyrics...its only a matter of time before he does something with doja cat😌🧚🏻♂️✨and for that we will be ready
> 
> title from "three nights" by dominic fike

sweat was beginning to roll down ricky’s spine as he bounced on top of ej, his curly brown hair falling into his face and his mouth open in a silent moan as the boy below him hit his sweet spot with every thrust up.

ej’s hands tightened their grip on ricky’s hips, his fingers digging into the soft skin beneath his fingers as both boys chased their high.

“harder,” the younger boy whined, meeting every push from ej’s hips in the middle as he got closer and closer to his climax.

however, instead of complying to the request of the boy above him, ej stopped momentarily, thinking he heard the sound of a door opening.

“did you hear that?” the athlete asked cautiously, his movements halted as he clung to the younger’s hips still.

ricky’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to bounce on ej’s dick impatiently, replying, “it was probably just the bed creaking.”

“yeah, you’re right.”

ej shook his head and slowly resumed his actions, pressing back up and into his boyfriend until he heard a distant voice.

“etienne? are you home?” the voice called from down the foyer.

the senior’s eyes widened in horrible realization, hurriedly pushing ricky off of him without any explanation. the junior tumbled off of the bed, landing in a naked heap on the floor.

“dude, what the fuck!” ricky yelled, still on the ground.

ej hastily grabbed his sweatshirt from where it was thrown on the ground, pulling it over his head as quickly as he could before grabbing a random shirt from the floor and throwing it at his boyfriend, hitting him in the face. he could hear footsteps walking in the direction of his bedroom.

“put that on, now! and get the rest of yourself under the covers since you’re not wearing pants,” ej whispered in a panic, the footsteps getting closer and closer.

“what?”

“just do it!” the senior seethed, tossing a game controller in the junior’s hand as ricky swiftly got under the blanket on the bed. 

he turned his tv on, the screen still showing his progress on  _ pokemon: mystery dungeon _ as he held another controller in his hand and stared intently at the screen as if he was playing. just then, the handle of his bedroom door opened and someone peeked inside.

a man about 5’11 in height, with perfectly gelled brown hair, and piercing blue eyes stood in the doorway. he wore a crisp white button down with no creases and expertly ironed chinos with brown dress shoes.

“etienne? didn’t you hear us calling you from downstairs?” the man wondered, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at ej.

the senior’s back straightened, looking over at the man as ricky sat on the bed, confused as fuck.

“sorry, dad. i didn’t realize you guys were coming back so soon,” ej replied.

“oh yes, well we were going to stay in singapore until sunday to see some more sights after the conference but we decided to just catch a flight back as soon as possible instead. your mother left her favorite tiffany bracelet here and you know how she is when she doesn’t have it; she gets all anxious!”

the man laughed, ej forcing out a laugh as well even though he didn’t really think anything his father said was funny.

ricky shifted uncomfortably on the bed, the movement causing mr. caswell to notice him.

“and you are?” the man questioned, curiously.

the junior opened his mouth to reply before ej cut him off nervously, “this is my friend ricky, from school! we do theatre together. he came over to hang out and play video games and what not.”

ricky shut his mouth, giving the man an awkward smile and a soft ‘hello.’

“well, nice to meet you ricky,” the clean cut man said, giving ricky an equally tight smile back. “we brought home some dinner so if either of you boys are hungry, feel free to come eat.”

with that, the man closed the door gently, leaving the couple alone. ej let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding, his body finally relaxing.

“what the fuck is an _ etienne _ ?” ricky asked from his place on the other side of the bed. both boys were still pantless under the blanket.

“me, bitch,” ej sassed, crossing his arms over his chest bitterly and leaning back against his headboard.

ricky snorted, moving to sit closer to ej on the bed as he looked at the other boy in disbelief.

“are you trying to tell me that your name is  _ etienne? _ am i even saying that correctly?  _ eh-tee-en? _ what is that, italian?”

the senior boy rolled his eyes, a slight blush settling across his cheeks. “it’s french, dumbass. and can you please stop saying it? i hate it.”

“french?” the other boy couldn’t help but snicker. “i didn’t know you were french.”

“i’m not, i was just  _ conceived _ in france.”

“hm.  _ etienne,”  _ ricky recited, pulling an over exaggerated french accent as he made fun of the senior. “what’s the  _ j _ stand for then?  _ jean valjean? _ ”

“fuck you,” ej groaned, embarrassed. “it’s  _ jeanmichael _ .”

ricky really tried to suppress the bark of laughter from escaping his throat. he did.

“ _ etienne jeanmichael?!? _ you have gotta be joking!” the boy toppled over, holding his stomach as his abs became sore from how hard he was laughing. ricky continued to make fun of the senior, putting on the worst french accent he could muster, “ _ bonjour etienne! oui, oui, baguette!” _

ej grabbed a pillow from underneath him and promptly hit his boyfriend in the face with it.

“shut the fuck up or i’m gonna  _ hit _ you with a baguette!”

ricky put his hands up in surrender as he pulled himself together. “i’m sorry, e. you just don’t look like an  _ etienne jeanmichael _ .”

“yeah, that’s kinda the whole point of  _ ej _ . giving me  _ that _ as my real name is the most embarrassing and self-indulgent thing my parents have ever done. and they’ve done a  _ lot _ of embarrassing and self-indulgent things.”

“i think it’s kinda cute.”

“don’t even fucking try it,” ej deadpanned, “and don’t you dare tell anyone about this. i have gone all of high school with only ashlyn knowing my real name. i literally email teachers a week before school starts and tell them to call me ej. if you ruin this for me i will--”

“jesus christ, you are so dramatic,” ricky cut him off, putting his hand up to stop his ramblings. “i won’t tell anyone, okay? but do know that i feel quite special being the only person that knows this. definitely worth the blue balls i have since your dad interrupted us, by the way.”

“yeah about that…” ej cringed to himself. “my parents aren’t exactly homophobic but they can say a lot of, uh,  _ insensitive _ things. just to warn you.”

the junior looked at his boyfriend, puzzled. “what do you mean?”

“they mean well but the things that come out of their mouths can sound so privileged and backwards. they’re like--”

“boomers?” ricky supplied.

“boomers.”

the junior made a fake gagging noise at the phrase.

just then, ashlyn barged into the room with big red at her side, eyes wide with apprehension and body tense as she held the door handle. the boys were lucky they still had the blankets over their bottom halves.

“when did  _ they _ come home? i thought they weren’t going to be back until monday,” the red headed girl whispered through her teeth. “i was not prepared for this.”

“hey ricky!” big red cheered, waving his hand and ignoring everything ashlyn had said. ricky waved back at his best friend with a wide smile.

“dude, i don’t know but they came at the worst fucking time! me and ricky were in the middle of,” ej implied, nodding his head towards his cousin as if his thoughts would transfer to her brain. “ _ you know _ . and now he knows my real name because dad kept saying it!”

ashlyn gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. she turned her gaze towards ricky, muttering to him seriously, “i hope you know how guarded this information is. i didn’t even know ej’s real name until i was ten.”

“what's his real name?” big red wondered, his eyebrows furrowed.

before anyone could reply, ej’s father called the group from the kitchen, “ej! come say hi to your mother. you haven’t seen her in weeks and you’re locking yourself up in your room. goddamn kids and your video games!”

ashlyn rolled her eyes, “we all better go down there and greet them or they’re gonna start calling us good-for-nothing millennials.”

she left the boys, pulling big red to go to the kitchen and shutting the bedroom door behind her.

“guess we gotta put our pants on and talk to the adults,” ej stated, dejectedly getting out from under the covers and pulling his sweatpants on.

“ugh,” ricky groaned. “this is not how i imagined meeting your parents.”

*****

the two boys got ready quickly, changing into more presentable clothes and fixing their messy hair.

when they arrived in the kitchen, the caswells and big red were already sitting at the dinner table chatting animatedly, ashlyn and big red sitting across from each other while mr. caswell sat at the head of it with his wife beside him.

mrs. caswell was a petite blonde woman with fair skin and dazzling green eyes. she sat with an aura of elegance and poise and wore a cream colored midi dress with a black belt paired with pointy nude heels. the gold necklace around her neck was more expensive than ricky’s entire life.

her face lit up as she noticed her son and ricky walking into the kitchen, rising from her chair to rope ej into a tight hug.

“ah! my baby boy, i missed you so much!” she gushed, squeezing her son as ej’s cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. she looked so small compared to him, only reaching the senior’s chin.

ej wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, replying, “i missed you, too.”

she finally released him, turning her attention towards ricky, smiling, “and who’s your friend here?”

“oh,” ej coughed, “this is my...friend. ricky.”

both ricky and ashlyn shot him an unimpressed look at the title the senior gave his  _ boyfriend. _

“oh it’s so nice to meet you ricky!” mrs. caswell cheered pullin the junior into a surprise hug as well.

ricky’s eyes widened at the gesture, but hugged her back quickly. “nice to meet you too, mrs. caswell!”

she pulled back from the curly haired boy, giving ej a knowing look and muttering, “friend or  _ boyfriend _ ?”

“mom!”

“yeah, i’m his boyfriend,” ricky chirped, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

“ah! i knew it,” the woman squealed excitedly, pointing a serious look at ricky. “he always likes the skinny ones.”

she turned on her heel, heading back to her place at the table and leaving the couple dumbfounded, their mouths agape in shock and embarrassment.

“come eat!” she bubbled, pulling the chair next to ashlyn out and gesturing for them to sit.

ej reluctantly left his spot and moved to sit next to his cousin, but not before placing a reassuring hand on the small of ricky’s back.

the junior wrapped his arms around himself insecurely, as he took his place next to big red and across from ej, quietly muttering to himself, “ _ skinny? am i really that skinny?” _

dishes were passed around as each person added food to their plates; mashed potatoes, chicken marsala, fettuccine with alfredo sauce.

mr.caswell piped up from where he sat at the head of the table, “so, ricky, i knew ashlyn here had a boyfriend but i didn’t know ej did. when did you two start seeing each other?”

ricky’s heart began to race; he never knew how to talk to adults without being a blubbering mess. especially, when they asked him questions.

“oh, uh,” he stammered, pushing his potatoes around the plate in front of him. “just a few weeks ago, i think. around the time of the musical.”

the man stuffed a spoonful of food into his mouth before pointing at ej and ashlyn with his fork, “oh yes! how was the show by the way? sorry we couldn’t make it, you know how those leeches in germany are. always coming back for more are more from us! can’t make a solid deal with them at all. you know what i mean?”

ej blinked. “uh, yeah sure.”

“so, you also do theatre, then, ricky?” the mother asked, from across the table.

“yeah, i just started this year.”

“that’s lovely!” mrs. caswell praised, “you know, ej here has been doing theatre since he was seven. he always nagged us to let him audition for the local plays and we would never let him since he was such a natural at water polo and swimming, but turns out he was a natural on stage as well!”

mr.caswell interrupted while buttering his roll, “bah, anyone can go on a stage and say words written on a piece of paper. but not everyone can play water polo like ej does right here! now that’s what’s gonna get him far in life. i bet he’s gonna be an olympian!”

the theatre kids ate silently, big red and ricky giving each other uncomfortable glances as the parents kept talking.

“speaking of which: have you heard back from any colleges yet, son?”

“uh, yeah, a few. i got accepted to carnegie mellon and nyu’s performing arts programs. still waiting on columbia and julliard but i don’t really think i’m gonna get accepted there.”

the teens all shared their excitement, extending their congratulations to the senior before his father interrupted.

“how about the schools that recruited you for water polo? most of those were division one; you got lots of scholarship offers from them. stanford, ucla, usc? or the one’s on the east coast: unc chapel hill, duke, notre dame? those are all amazing athletic and business schools!” the father gushed.

ej stared straight ahead, forgetting about his food and gripping his utensils so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“yeah, i applied to all of them and got accepted to all of them,” the senior seethed. “i just don’t really know if i want to do water polo in college, dad. i love it but i don’t want to make a career out of it.”

mr.caswell rolled his eyes, “water polo is better than wasting your time trying to become an actor. and even if water polo doesn’t work out, you can always get a business degree like me and your mom did.”

the air around the table was tense, everyone eating slowly and avoiding eye contact.

mrs. caswell piped up, cheerfully, “i’m still rooting for you to go to stanford, honey! you know it’s my alma mater...but of course, whatever you’re passionate about, i think you should pursue it. i know stanford has a good theatre program!”

ej shot his mother a small smile. even if it wasn’t much, she would always defend him against his father’s pressure.

ricky sat quietly at the table, his eyebrows furrowing as he came to a slow realization, the conversation continuing on without him.  _ none of those colleges are in utah _ , he thought to himself.

“those are all the schools you applied to?” he blurted out, all heads turning in the junior’s direction though his eyes were fixed on ej’s.

“yeah?” the senior replied, confused.

“...those are all so far away,” ricky said softly, pushing around the food on his plate absentmindedly.

ej’s heart broke into a million tiny pieces as he looked at his boyfriend, the classic puppy dog eyes boring into his soul. ej was  _ fucked _ .

“i--” the senior stuttered, “it’s okay. no matter where i go i’ll always be a facetime away. and i’ll visit whenever i can. don’t worry.”   
  


the pair looked in each other’s eyes for a few seconds, smiling before ashlyn interrupted them.

“can y’all like...pass the potatoes tho. ”

the boys were shaken out of their trance as everyone got back into the swing of their dinner; the parents making more small talk, big red cracking jokes, and everyone finishing their food. as the sun set, the adults retired for the night, bodies fatigued from their long flight, and let the teens clean up the table and do the dishes.

the cousins turned to each other, arms crossed over their chests and looking at each other defiantly.

“what’s happening?” big red mumbled to ricky as they stared at the two, confused.

“i don’t know, but i’m scared,” ricky muttered back.

ej and ashlyn proceed to play a very aggressive game of rock, paper, scissors; the red headed girl won the first round with paper, but then the next two were won by ej, beating his cousin with scissors both times. the girl groaned, disappointed while ej danced around happily, waving ashlyn’s loss in her face.

“i think we are both utterly confused,” big red announced, saying what both boyfriends were thinking.

ashlyn looked over at the best friends, unimpressed. “we played rock, paper, scissors, to see which couple would be forced to hang out in the basement, a.k.a. next to the parent’s room.”

“and i won!” ej exclaimed, coming up behind ricky to wrap his arms around the younger’s shoulders and placing his head on his shoulder. “which means that me and ricky get to stay in my room.”

“why can’t you both just stay in your rooms?” ricky wondered.

ej explained, “well, me and ash’s rooms are next to each other which means that if we were both in our respective rooms...with our significant others...we’d probably be able to  _ hear _ things going on...if you know what i’m saying.”

ricky blushed. “yup, that’s good.”

“no need to go on,” big red piped, looking around awkwardly.

“and clearly nobody wants to hear  _ anything _ so…” ashlyn said, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen, but not before yelling back at her cousin, “have fun, but if i hear anything from downstairs then big red and i get to stay in my bedroom for the next month while you two sex addicts stay in the basement!”

*****

the two boys retreated back to ej’s bedroom, everything in the kitchen cleaned up thoroughly.

as ej closed and locked the door behind him, ricky stood by the bed, looking up at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“your parents are...interesting,” the junior addressed, uncertainly.

ej sighed, resigned. “yeah, they’re...definitely unique.”

“would you be mad if i said i like your mom more than your dad?”

“no, because i feel the same way.”

“that ‘skinny’ comment was a lil’ outta pocket, though. i’m not gonna lie.”

the senior boy came up to wrap his arms around the smaller into a loose hug, comforting, “she didn’t mean it, babe.”

“i know i’m not a future olympian like you, but i have muscle on me, right?” ricky mumbled into ej’s chest, mostly to make himself feel better.

“yes, you’re the most muscle-y person i know.”

the younger boy looked up at ej with innocent eyes, “really?”

“i’ve never seen anyone with more muscle than you,” ej placated, planting a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s nose.

ricky then caught ej’s lips with his own, starting out with slow, chaste movements before deepening the kiss, opening their mouths and letting their tongues slide against each other.

from there things got more heated, ej’s arms wrapping around the small of ricky’s back, the younger boy bringing his hands to ej’s hair to bring him even closer. they continued for a few more minutes before reluctantly separating, their breathing labored.

“so...are we going to pick up where we left off before your dad interrupted us?” ricky coaxed, kissing his way along ej’s jawline before sucking a love bite behind his ear.

“i think i have other ideas…” the senior mumbled, pushing the junior onto his bed roughly. he straddled ricky as the other boy moved himself backwards so that he was fully on the bed, his elbows supporting him as he looked up at ej with lust filled eyes.

ricky opened his mouth to speak before ej cut him off quickly, placing a finger on his lips as he leaned in close to the junior’s ear, his nose brushing against it.

“can you be quiet for me, baby? you have to remember my parents are home…” he whispered, sending shivers down ricky’s spine. he nodded slowly.

ej smirked, “good boy.”

and if the junior’s dick wasn’t hard enough already, he felt his jeans tighten.

ej pressed his lips onto ricky’s neck, sucking mark after mark, leaving red bruises in their wake as he moved lower and lower. he reached down to grip his boyfriend’s hardness through his jeans while the other hand gently stroked his sides, lifting the edges of his t-shirt until it bunched under ricky’s arms.

expertly, the senior unbuttoned the other boy’s jeans, pulling them down to his knees swiftly along with his underwear and finally getting a hand on ricky’s cock, using the boy’s precum dripping from the tip to coat his hand and beginning to stroke slowly. the curly haired boy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the contact, his mouth falling open and threatening to moan before ej clapped a hand over his mouth.

“quiet, remember?” he breathed.

ej continued his movements below, twisting his wrist skillfully as ricky fought every instinct in his soul to scream out at the ministrations. his breathing got heavier as ej moved the hand that was placed over his mouth to grab the lube from his drawer. ricky kicked the rest of his jeans down, shoving them off the bed with his foot.

as the senior finally got hold of the almost empty bottle, he paused his strokes on ricky’s dick to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of his right hand. ej threw the bottle absentmindedly, before reaching back down to pump ricky with his left hand and circle ricky’s hole with his right.

the junior bit his lip hard, holding his breath and forcing himself not to make any noise. after a few more seconds of teasing, ej finally pushed his fingers in. he sighed, his body relaxing as his boyfriend moved inside of him; scissoring his fingers, curling them until he hit the sweet spot he knew ricky loved so much.

the younger boy almost screamed at the touch, burying his face in the pillow to stifle his moans. every nerve ending of his body felt like it was on fire as ej’s movements became faster and rougher. the pleasure ricky was receiving from the hand on his dick and the fingers in his ass was almost unbearable, his body moving and muscles twitching of their own accord. his back arched off the bed, every flick of ej’s wrist and curl of his fingers making his toes curl and his eyes roll back into his head.

ej swiped his thumb over the head and hit ricky’s prostate at the same time, the heat beginning to pool in his stomach and ricky couldn’t control his mouth when he moaned, “oh fuck, etienne!”

ej’s head shot up, his eyes wide and mouth agape as he looked at the boy beneath him, so built up with lust. he  _ hated _ his name, but if it was going to roll off of ricky’s tongue  _ like that _ , then he would be partial to letting the younger boy say it whenever he pleased.

he leaned into ricky’s space, continuing his ministrations down below while locking eyes with him as his lips brushed the other boy’s, whispering, “say it again. say my name.”

ej pushed his fingers against his boyfriend’s prostate and kept them there causing the younger boy too see stars as he whined, “ah, etienne, etienne, etienne, fuck--”

the senior rewarded him by pressing his fingers even deeper and stroking ricky’s dick expertly; the sensory overload too much for the junior to handle as he finally reached his peak, spilling over ej’s wrist and hole clenching sporadically around the senior’s fingers. his back arched off the bed as his body twitched involuntarily, mouth open in a silent scream and chest rising as he panted hard.

ej caught ricky’s lips in a kiss, silencing any noise that would have come out of his mouth. the other boy’s heartbeat began to relax as he caught his breath, his body coming down from the aftershocks of his orgasm, occasionally twitching.

their mouths separated, ricky panting hard, trying to control his breathing. finally coming back to himself, he pushed ej’s chest, flipping their positions so that ej was now lying on the bed. he crawled down the senior’s body, stopping when his mouth was inches away from the fly of his jeans and looking up at ej behind dark lashes.

ricky made quick work with the article of clothing; unzipping, unbuttoning, and pushing them down ej’s legs, not wasting any time. when he turned his attention to the other’s crotch, he was met face to face with tight yellow boxers, pikachu scattered all over them.

“i-” ricky stuttered, staring at the hard dick clothed in pokemon, “i don’t even know what to say.”

ej smiled down at him, unashamed, “they’re new!”

“i can’t believe i’m dating a closeted nerd,” ricky deadpanned.

he pulled the ridiculous pair of underwear down swiftly, finally revealing what he’d wanted to get his mouth on for the whole night. ricky threw the boxers in a random direction, eyeing ej’s hard cock as a drip of precum spurted from the flushed tip. he licked his lips, his own cock beginning to twitch in interest again just looking at the sight.

ricky gave no warning before wrapping his lips around the head, swirling his tongue expertly, ej biting his lip to stifle his groan. the junior took all of him down his throat, his gag reflex long gone after hooking up with ej for so long. he hummed, swallowing around the cock before lifting off of it, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to it as he caught his breath.

ej’s hands traveled down, getting a fistful of curly brown hair in his palms as he cradled ricky’s head, guiding his mouth back to his dick. ricky opened his mouth as he took the boy down his throat, hollowing his cheeks as tears welled in his eyes. he got into a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down as the hands in his hair tightened.

ej suppressed his groans as much as he could, scared that they would get caught; but it was hard when ricky had gotten so good at sucking his cock. the younger boy knew just where to lick under the head, how to swirl his tongue along the slit, when to swallow around him so that ej’s eyes fluttered and rolled back into his head.

the senior pulled the strands of hair in his hand, signalling to his boyfriend to come off of him. the sounds ricky made as he did as he was told were  _ obscene _ . ej chest rose and fell hard as he panted, “gonna fuck your mouth, okay?”

ricky nodded, immediately letting his jaw go slack as ej brought his head back to his dick. he let the head glide across the younger boy’s bottom lip, smearing precum on it before thrusting his hips up. ej’s hands traveled to the back of ricky’s head, forcing him down so that his face was flush against his hips as he roughly thrust in and out of the junior’s mouth, chasing his high. 

the younger boy rutted his own erection against the bed as ej continued to fuck his mouth, drool and precum dripping down his chin as he moaned wantonly. ricky used to think it was degrading to fuck someone’s mouth, but the first time ej did it to him, he came untouched in his pants because it was so hot. ricky wasn’t really one to give up control when it came to the bedroom, but he didn’t realize how good it would feel when ej was forcing his dick down his throat and pulling his hair.

ej’s movements became more sporadic, his core muscles tightening as he began to reach his orgasm. he gently tapped ricky’s cheek as a warning, before murmuring, “i’m coming, baby.”

ricky moaned around his cock, burrowing his face further into ej’s hips as the senior held him there roughly. ej spilled down his throat making ricky gag as tears flowed from his eyes, loving every second of it. he pressed his palm against his own dick, relieving himself. 

ej’s cock slipped from his mouth, the last of his come spurting over ricky’s face and catching on his mouth. the younger boy shivered, taking the head back into his mouth and licking up any remaining come that fell from the tip. ej whined, oversensitive at the touch as his muscles tensed.

the senior guided ricky’s head back up to face him, admiring how obscene the younger boy looked: lips swollen red, curls sticking up in all directions, and ej’s come painting his face and mouth. it was a sight to see.

ej noticed the younger boy was panting heavily, a blush spread across his cheeks and chest, and his pupils blown wide. he narrowed his eyes, swiping his thumb across the younger boy’s lips and wiping the come away as he whispered, “you got off on that, huh? you came again just from sucking my cock, baby?”

ricky took a deep breath, nodding with wide eyes as ej continued wiping his face.

he pulled the younger boy even closer, mumbling against his ear, “you like when i fuck your mouth like that?”

an involuntary moan left ricky’s lips as goosebumps raised all over his body. they didn’t usually use dirty talk in bed, but  _ damn _ ej knew how to when he wanted to.

ej pulled away, smirking at the speechlessness of his boyfriend, “why don’t i get us some stuff to clean up, okay?” he said, before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

ricky was left with his limbs spread out over the bed, staring at the ceiling wistfully as he took in how much satisfaction his body felt. he had never felt so blissed out in his life.

ej returned from the bathroom, a wet washcloth in his hand as he sat on the bed next to ricky’s relaxed body and began cleaning the younger boy. ricky made no move to help him, opting to continue lying comfortably on the bed as ej swiped the towel over his chest and face. the senior placed a small kiss on his boyfriend’s nose when he was all finished, earning a small smile from him as he threw the washcloth in his hamper and climbed back under the covers to cuddle with ricky.

he wrapped his arms around the younger boy as ricky shuffled closer to him, laying his head on ej’s chest and nuzzling his neck. they laid there in comfortable silence as they revelled in the feeling of being in each other’s arms before ricky spoke.

“you know, i think etienne is actually a very sexy name.”

ej smirked happily, “i never thought so until it came off of your lips.”

**Author's Note:**

> ashlyn be like: can yall pass the potatoes tho 👁👄👁
> 
> sorry im a sucker for porn with plot ha and sorry for not posting as fast as i usually do! its because i have ✨crippling depression✨ and no motivation🍃😀🌈!
> 
> playlist inspired by this fic!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/35WO4rQOmB6YXQLCPna0ya?si=OpoqGy-eTACNlTkbwMwi0A


End file.
